


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not graphic but still implied, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi Makoto. They believed he couldn't ever be broken; Oh, how you proved them wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you read this, just know that this sort of thing shouldn't be taken lightly. I wrote this years ago, so I apologise if it seems that I'm taking this like it isn't a serious issue. Thank you. 
> 
> \- please heed the tags -

Broken.

They all insisted that he was a boy who could never be broken. 

He didn't break when he found out that Maizono was planning to frame him. He didn't break when he found out who the killers were each trial.

He didn't even break when we almost sent him to his death.

I didn't ever think that he could break, but I tried anyway. I belittled him and acted coldly towards him, however he still remained cheery and kind to me. To me, he was a pathetic person who needed to be taught how idiotic he was.

*

The quietness of the room was sickening. The only sound that could be heard was the muffled sobs of Makoto Naegi. You'd done it, you've officially broken him.

... So why are you not satisfied?

Your bedsheets had now had blood red marks on it and white stains. He was a virgin, obviously. You'd taken that all away from him in only a day.

It was easy to do, you found; after all, nothing is too hard for Byakuya Togami. You didn't even need to invite him to your room, he had asked to hang out anyway. You agreed, of course. That insane stalker had gone to spend the day with Kirigiri. They'd became somewhat friends after Junko's glorious demise. 

He at first insisted you go to his room but you objected. You both headed to your room to set your plan in motion. It was honestly easier said than done. You locked the door behind you when entering; he was none the wiser.  
"Are you doing that so Fukawa doesn't come in, Togami-kun?"  
He spoke in such a sweet voice. Sickening. You played along with that theory for a bit. Everything else is a blur.

You can faintly remember his cries and begs. You ignored them, the more you listened, the more you began to think about your actions. He cried an awful lot during most of it and started to bleed as well, proving the whole virginity thing to be true.  
"Togami-kun, p-please stop, I won't tell anyone, I-I-I swear!"

You continued, not caring about him. His cries echoed throughout the room so you had to cover his mouth with a gag you'd prepared beforehand. The more you think about it, the more you remember it.

You don't want to remember.

*  
"Go wash up, and don't tell anyone or I will not hesitate to kill you."  
In reply, you received a small and broken noise of agreement. You left without a second thought.


End file.
